Report 1559
Report #1559 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Nov 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1/2/3. Problem: Lusternia has a number of bugs, and in an effort to help facilitate some priority on them, I am envoying to give some dedicated time to it. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: (Bug 14506) Change it so clouding from the air shows a terrain change on the ground elevation, as people should notice that. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Along with 1 and/or 3, (Bug 15476) fix the issue where a soul can be stuck prone, making the soul unable to move. This is especially noticed when liching. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Along with 1 and/or 2, (Bug 14245) Please fix the ability to hit peoples legs who are in pits when the attacker is not. Player Comments: ---on 11/14 @ 03:13 writes: Happy to help out with bugs as long as they are bugs. Sol. 3 I believe was implemented on purpose quite some time ago, and I mean aesthetically speaking, you couldn't hit someones legs when they are in a hole and you aren't. Also I don't think you should be able to permanently keep someone in a pit so I am against changing that. Sol. 2 seems fair, if you're a soul, prone shouldn't affect you. Sol. 1 Sure I guess, not phased either way. ---on 11/14 @ 03:18 writes: On Solution 1, if clouding is changed to show a message, as too should other melding, such as druids and melding through trees should show to people on other elevations. ---on 11/14 @ 11:45 writes: Sol 3, I seem to remember as Auriella says, that this was an on purpose change, not a bug. Otherwise 1 and 2 supported, though I'd like to see that Auri's suggestons to solution 1 are taken into account. ---on 11/16 @ 04:03 writes: No. Solution 3 refers to the fact you CAN hit people's legs and guts in pits. That's the problem, not that you should be able to. ---on 11/16 @ 04:04 writes: Was why I bugged it, when I noticed I could hit Yariths legs to keep him from running...but since he was in my Pit, he couldn't climb out either. Bug has remained since I first found it out and I've had to be careful since. ---on 11/16 @ 08:29 writes: Oh, my bad, in that case, support for all three solutions. ---on 11/16 @ 15:56 writes: Aye, apologies for late response. Sol 3 is to correct the fact that you CAN hit the legs of people trapped in a pit, when you SHOULDN't be able to ---on 11/16 @ 22:55 writes: Sure. ---on 11/19 @ 06:57 writes: I really don't think you should be reporting multiple unrelated problems into one report. It kind of bypasses the entire point of each guild having only 1 report each. Otherwise, no problem ---on 11/20 @ 15:23 writes: I agree with Shuyin that I generally dislike having multiple unrelated things in a report although in this case the report is asking for expedited bug report resolution more than large individual changes. That being said, for solution 1 the problem is actually that any terrain changes on any elevation are not broadcast to the other elevations. For example if you are flying and a mage terrains the ground level you will not see it. So the problem is more univeral than aeromancers they just have the most common non-ground elevation to terrain from. Druids in natural forest can also change the terrain without alerting those on the ground and that should be changed as well.